All that I'm Asking For
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: Years after the Holy War, the human race has demanded an alliance via marriage with the Demon Clan. In order to complete this alliance, Meliodas, the new Demon King, has offered his sister's hand. Who will be the lucky human to capture her heart? ***SPOILERS AND RANDOMNESS, AHOY!*** Rated T because everyone has potty mouths, and violence, lots of it.


A blonde woman stood before a blonde man and a black haired man. Her mouth was unattractively agape as her expression reflected both horror and shock.

"But… I… But…" The woman stuttered as the blonde man gave an aloof shrug.

"I'm sorry, Alandis, we've made peace with the goddess Clan through my match with Elizabeth. We've even made peace with the vampire by Zeldris and Gelda making a match. The only way we can make peace, one hundred percent, with the humans is for you to make a match with a human." The blonde man said giving a chipper grin.

"Meliodas! You can't!" The woman now labeled Alandis seemed to explode.

"Alandis, we understand that you may not want to, but our list of suitors for you has become shorter by the day." The black haired man stated by crossing his arms over his chest with a quirked brow.

"Zeldris! How can you side with such a decision without my agreement?!" Alandis howled. the blonde man labeled Meliodas looked to the black haired man labeled Zeldris and sighed.

"We aren't forcing you into an arranged marriage, Alandis, we're merely asking you, as your older brothers, to give the Humans a chance." Meliodas replied mildly. Alandis merely stared at her brothers.

"I won't do it! Humans sealed us away for three thousand years! How can you both forget that?!" Alandis howled, her face slowly turning red. "What part of peace are you not understanding, Alandis? We will have free reign to visit and trade with Brittania, in order to accomplish this, you will need to at least try to get along with the humans." Zeldris spoke up. That includes possibly considering becoming a match for a human. You can howl all you want, Alandis, about how much you hate humans. You can carry on until you're blue in the face about your refusal. However, may I remind you, Meliodas IS currently your King. His request is an order." Zeldris stated with a scowl. Alandis merely stared at Zeldris.

"But… But…" Alandis argued weakly.

"You know, I was trying to avoid making it an order, Alandis. You're the one who isn't givingus a choice." Meliodas sighed crossing his arms over his chest. "We have offered several possible terms, Al, the humans took their pick. The terms are an alliance through marriage or nothing at all. Zeldris and I have poured over a huge list of potential suitors, narrowing it down to those we hope you would make a good match for. People, Humans, we know personally. If you manage to find a match that's not on the list, more power to you. But, for now, this is an order, Alandis. You will be escorted to the humans, you will attempt to get along, and most importantly, you will have an open mind." Meliodas ended with a frown. Alandis scowled, turning on her heel and marching off. Meliodas sighed as he looked to his younger brother.

"You're too soft on Alandis sometimes, Meliodas." Zeldris noted as he frowned at the spot where Alandis had been standing a few moments prior.

"I know, I, personally, think that this is a gamble that Al gets the short end of the stick on. It isn't fair for the humans to demand that she make a match just for peace. I believe that Al can do it and she can be happy with whomever she picks despite how unfair it may seem. It's funny, Zeldris, for someone who hates humans as much as Alandis does, knowing that once upon a time, she was crazy for one." Meliodas sighed.

"Yet you're essentially telling her that she has no choice in her suitor." Zeldris pointed out.

"Because she doesn't, Zeldris. We have no real choice as far as who she can or cannot be matched with." Meliodas sighed before he shook his head.

"I hope you're right, Meliodas. For Alandis' sake." Zeldris frowned before reaching up to rake his fingers through is hair nervously.

"Well, I need to go find her. She's going to be leaving soon for Camelot. Let's just cross our fingers and hope for the best." Meliodas gave Zeldris a grin before he literally skipped off in the direction that Alandis had gone.


End file.
